Kiba and Itachi
by Kiba4ever16
Summary: Itachi decides to return the leaf village, but there is a catch. He's not an akatsuki, and he wishes to gain Sasuke's forgivness. Kiba hates having Itachi back in the village.
1. Chapter 1

Kiba's P.O.V

Shikamaru was running behind me and akamaru and I heard him say for the 30th time "what a drag" and for the 30th time I turned around and said " Shika if your going to complain, why did you even come?" he shrugged his shoulders and just kept running. Putting his hands in his stupid pockets. We saw the rest of the group once we got to the train station. We saw Sukiama (my girlfriend) ino, sasuke, sakura, neji, hinata, kakashi, lee, gaara, guy, choji, naruto, itachi, kyoko, yumiko, pein, sasori, sai, hidan, yamoto, tsunade, asuma, tenten, temari, kankoru, baki, kabuto, jariya, deidara, and yamato. "hi everyone!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kiba's P.O.V

I ran towards Itachi, kunai in my right hand shuriken in my leg carrier. I thrust my kunai into Itachi's arm, his warm blood flowing over my hand. " let's go akamaru! Man-Beast jutsu!" Akamaru transformed into me and jumped over my back, he slipped under Itachi's feet arching his back and thrusting him into the air. Akamaru and I jumped up punching and kicking itachi so fast he couldn't even see us. He dropped to the ground, a thin trickle of blood flowing from his mouth. Itachi stood and swayed a little " you've beaten me, Kiba." I glared at Itachi, "of course I beat you." I spat at Itachi's feet "I know you don't like me Kiba, but please understand all I want is my brothers forgivness. I fell a great regret for killing my Uchiha clan." I turned around and looked at him " sure that's all you want." I walked away "come on Akamaru" Akamaru bounded behind me.

Itachi's P.O.V

I walked towards my house, a body knocked into me " watch where you're going Itachi." sasuke snarled. "Brother! Do you want to train with me?" sasuke looked at me up and down and changed his expression " sure right after you bring back the Uchiha clan." he said and turned on his heel and walked away I sighed "I will make things right, brother." I continued walking home. I opened my door and walked into my master bathroom, I stripped down my clothes and turned on the water. I stepped into it and shivered ' why did you listen to them Itachi?' thoughts were bussing around my head stinging again the same thoughts. The other thoughts were ' you killed the Uchiha clan!', and ' All you did was ruin your chances of your brothers trust.' I sighed and stepped out of the tub, and crossed the bathroom to where my medicine cabniet was. I wrapped my Kunai cut, and walked towards my closet and put on my black pants and and black shirt. I walked out my door and towards 'Ino's flower Shop' and bought 4 roses. I walked to the Uchiha memorial. I looked at the long black wall stating all the names of the Uchiha's. The People I had killed, their screams echoing through my head.

Kiba's P.O.V

"Hey Sasuke!" I yelled to him and ran across the street " I'm heading over to the Uchiha memorial, wnat to come?" he nodded we walked to ' Ino's Flower shop' we each bought 2 roses. We walked to the Uchiha memorial and stared at the long black wall, " Hey sasuke isn't that Itachi over there?" I pointed out the man in black down by where Sasuke's parents names were. Sasuke stalked over to where his brother was and Akamaru and I followed him, " what are you doing here!" Itachi bowed his head, " I'm paying my respect to mother and father." he said laying down his 4 roses. Sasuke kicked his brothers flowers off their parents graves, " If you really cared about them, any of them" he said gesturing at the long black wall " you wouldn't have killed them!" he roared. His brother sighed and put his hand on Sauske's shoulder, Sasuke shoved off his brothers hand. " you don't care about these people." he growled and placed his rose in between his parents graves, and walked over to his aunt and uncles grave and placed his second flower. Kiba followed and placed his flowers there. " let's go Kiba." Sasuke said.

Itachi's P.O.V

I sighed and watched as my little brother and his friend walk away not looking back at me. I placed my roses back on my parents grave, " I'm sorry mother, and father." I felt the warm hot tear roll down my cheeck, and it dropped on my mother's grrave stone. I turned and I started the long walk home. It started to rain and i ran towards my house, I walked into my house soaking wet. I stripped off my wet clothes and got into my soft white pajamas. I feel onto my large round bed and feel asleep.

Kiba's P.O.V

"KIBA! I have to ask you something." Itachi called and he ran up to me " what's do you want Itachi?" i asked steeling my gaze and staring at him " why does sauske hate me?" i looked at him " I think you can figure that out by yourself Itachi." he nodded, " Kiba? why do you hate me?" I looked at him and i saw the pain and sadness in his eyes " Itachi, I don't hate you. I have a question for you, Why did you join the akatsuki?" I saw the shock in his eyes at the wuestion i had asked him, he backe up scared " I don't know kiba"


	3. Chapter 3

Kiba's P.O.V

I ran towards Itachi, kunai in my right hand shuriken in my leg carrier. I thrust my kunai into Itachi's arm, his warm blood flowing over my hand. " let's go akamaru! Man-Beast jutsu!" Akamaru transformed into me and jumped over my back, he slipped under Itachi's feet arching his back and thrusting him into the air. Akamaru and I jumped up punching and kicking itachi so fast he couldn't even see us. He dropped to the ground, a thin trickle of blood flowing from his mouth. Itachi stood and swayed a little " you've beaten me, Kiba." I glared at Itachi, "of course I beat you." I spat at Itachi's feet "I know you don't like me Kiba, but please understand all I want is my brothers forgivness. I fell a great regret for killing my Uchiha clan." I turned around and looked at him " sure that's all you want." I walked away "come on Akamaru" Akamaru bounded behind me.

Itachi's P.O.V

I walked towards my house, a body knocked into me " watch where you're going Itachi." sasuke snarled. "Brother! Do you want to train with me?" sasuke looked at me up and down and changed his expression " sure right after you bring back the Uchiha clan." he said and turned on his heel and walked away I sighed "I will make things right, brother." I continued walking home. I opened my door and walked into my master bathroom, I stripped down my clothes and turned on the water. I stepped into it and shivered ' why did you listen to them Itachi?' thoughts were bussing around my head stinging again the same thoughts. The other thoughts were ' you killed the Uchiha clan!', and ' All you did was ruin your chances of your brothers trust.' I sighed and stepped out of the tub, and crossed the bathroom to where my medicine cabniet was. I wrapped my Kunai cut, and walked towards my closet and put on my black pants and and black shirt. I walked out my door and towards 'Ino's flower Shop' and bought 4 roses. I walked to the Uchiha memorial. I looked at the long black wall stating all the names of the Uchiha's. The People I had killed, their screams echoing through my head.

Kiba's P.O.V

"Hey Sasuke!" I yelled to him and ran across the street " I'm heading over to the Uchiha memorial, wnat to come?" he nodded we walked to ' Ino's Flower shop' we each bought 2 roses. We walked to the Uchiha memorial and stared at the long black wall, " Hey sasuke isn't that Itachi over there?" I pointed out the man in black down by where Sasuke's parents names were. Sasuke stalked over to where his brother was and Akamaru and I followed him, " what are you doing here!" Itachi bowed his head, " I'm paying my respect to mother and father." he said laying down his 4 roses. Sasuke kicked his brothers flowers off their parents graves, " If you really cared about them, any of them" he said gesturing at the long black wall " you wouldn't have killed them!" he roared. His brother sighed and put his hand on Sauske's shoulder, Sasuke shoved off his brothers hand. " you don't care about these people." he growled and placed his rose in between his parents graves, and walked over to his aunt and uncles grave and placed his second flower. Kiba followed and placed his flowers there. " let's go Kiba." Sasuke said.

Itachi's P.O.V

I sighed and watched as my little brother and his friend walk away not looking back at me. I placed my roses back on my parents grave, " I'm sorry mother, and father." I felt the warm hot tear roll down my cheeck, and it dropped on my mother's grrave stone. I turned and I started the long walk home. It started to rain and i ran towards my house, I walked into my house soaking wet. I stripped off my wet clothes and got into my soft white pajamas. I feel onto my large round bed and feel asleep.

Kiba's P.O.V

"KIBA! I have to ask you something." Itachi called and he ran up to me " what's do you want Itachi?" i asked steeling my gaze and staring at him " why does sauske hate me?" i looked at him " I think you can figure that out by yourself Itachi." he nodded, " Kiba? why do you hate me?" I looked at him and i saw the pain and sadness in his eyes " Itachi, I don't hate you. I have a question for you, Why did you join the akatsuki?" I saw the shock in his eyes at the wuestion i had asked him, he backe up scared " I don't know kiba"


End file.
